This invention relates to a detachable multi functional bicycle pack (Bike Pal) detachably mounted to the front handle bar of a bicycle. Bicycle packs traditionally contain a multi-purpose compartment which is used for storing various items with no regard for protection of various electronic items used extensively by bicycle riders. These packs may feature various side or front pockets to store printed matters. These packs are often made out of canvas materials and their shape may change according to the items they store. Furthermore, because these carrier packs are made of flexible material, they usually do not keep their geometrical shape and they are not stable when the bicycle is in motion. These packs may block the front head light of the bicycle if such head light are mounted on the handle bar stem. Using stored items such as maps requires dismounting from bicycle. None of the bicycle packs provide an insulated space for a water container to keep water from getting hot because of direct sun rays to water container in its usual location on the frame of the bicycle.